Not While I'm Around
by lindseyleprosy
Summary: Follows the story of Toby, Johanna, and Anthony as they venture out of the city to America.
1. Now Leaving London

Toby was a murder, yes sir, he was. He'd killed Mr. Todd. He'd used Sweeney Todd's own weapon against him, then ran away as the barber bled out all over the floor and that crazy old hag he'd been singing to. Even now, as Toby stumbled up the stairs to the barber shop, he looked around for the police, frightened and dazed.

But Mr. Todd had hurt Toby's beloved Mrs. Lovett. Even if she was a bad person, she was still Toby's Mrs. Lovett. Much like his mother. _Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around._ But Toby had been stupid and run into the sewers. He hadn't been around. Tears streaked down Toby's pale face, he was a murderer. He threw open the door, fell on the floor and started to cry.

Only now did he release the razor, bloodstained as it was. It clattered on the floor loudly, and he heard a small gasp from the leather chair.

Toby raised his eyes to see a tall young lad pop up from the chair and rush to the heap on the floor. The boy whisked off his cap, revealing a . . . long curly head of hair, yellow and . . .girly. "You're a missus." he gasped in a hushed whisper. "You're a girl, you look like the girl in that picture over there. The girl Mr. Todd always sung about and -"

"Shh shh." The girl whispered in a voice that sounded like a bird whistling a tune. She pulled him close, into her lap, and rocked him back and forth as he cried.

A while later, Toby didn't know how many hours, or minutes, or seconds it was later, a man (and a real one this time) burst through the door. He helped the girl stand up, and she held Toby in her arms like he was her child. He whimpered a little, but she whispered, "Don't worry, I won't let a thing harm you." at that, Toby shivered._ No, sir, not while I'm around. Poor Mrs. Lovett. _he thought sadly.

Then they were outside, in the cold night air, the lady's cap was on again, and the boy (he'd met him once, he was a sailor) was holding her close. Then they were in the cozy cab of a coach, and Toby sat up to admire the surroundings. He leaned his cheek against the frozen window pane and sighed. He'd never been in a coach before."Who are you people?" Toby's voice was shaky, and quiet, very unlike his usual self.

The girl was napping, her head on the sailor's shoulder, but the man had heard him, and spoke up. "I'm Anthony, and this here is Johanna." the boy seemed to sing the girl's name, and in her sleep, she seemed to whisper-sing something like 'I'll steal you.'

"Where are you going? Do you have any food?"

"Far, far away. Someplace that is so far from London, you'll never have to hear the name again. Would you like that?" Toby just nodded, waiting for Anthony to answer his second question. "And. . .I'm sorry kid. All I've got is some bread and cheese - Mrs. Lovett gave me a few meat pies." Toby's eyes widened.

"May I please have some bread?"

Anthony sighed and tore a piece of bread off of the loaf. "Here."

Toby chewed at it slowly and contentedly, nodding thanks to the sailor. "So, why are we leaving?" he asked with a mouthful.

"A nasty man is after my beautiful Johanna. He wants to steal her and lock her away, like Rapunzel."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about him, he's dead now." Toby blurted.

"What?!"

"Mr. Todd gave him a close shave. A really, _really _close shave." Toby shuddered.

"Mr. Todd killed. . ." Anthony stammered, extracting a meat pie from a bag.

"Everyone. Every bearded man that came into his shop. And Mrs. Lovett made them into pies." Anthony dropped the pie onto the floor of the coach, making a face. Toby leaned back into Johanna's lap and fell asleep.


	2. Strawberry Sauce

Toby's soft snore was like a calm purr to weak little Johanna. She ran her fingers lightly through his hair as he slept, halfway out herself. Her starch-white, frail hand was intertwined with Anthony's. The three had been traveling now for quite sometime, and the beautiful blond had woken up at a bump on the road. Anthony had never gone to sleep, he had spent nearly the entire night trying to figure how Mr. Todd could possibly be evil. He rubbed Johanna's hand with his thumb and smiled at her.

"We're free, my love. Free as a lark. Sing to me?"

Johanna blushed a fraction but sung all the same.

"_Green finch, Linnet bird  
Nightingale, blackbird  
How is it you sing. . ._"

Toby's snore caught in his throat and Johanna stopped singing. "You're awake." Toby made a few lost guttural noises then nodded. But, as all children do, he was practically bouncing around the coach after a few seconds of foggy-headed-ness. "Yes, miss." And the pang gripped his heart again and the poor boy nearly doubled over with sadness. "Oh, I told her I'd never let a thing harm her!" he cried, sobbing into Johanna's boy clothes. "I - I - I - _told _- her. Promised, even."

"Toby, would you like some bread?" Anthony tried to comfort him. Toby looked up, his face riddled with tears and as red as cherries. He nodded solemnly, still whimpering, though the thought of food comforted him. Anthony pulled a thick piece of bread off (even if there wasn't much food, Anthony felt fatherly instincts kicking in) and handing it to the poor boy. Toby stopped crying to nibble at the bread, and soon fell into a food-induced euphoria. He licked his fingers, making sure no bread crumbs were hiding, and looked at Anthony with wide eyes.

"Why does blood look like strawberry sauce? Why does the body go stiff when you die? Why do dead people stink? How come person tasted good before we knew?" Johanna shuddered as Toby fired gruesome question after question. These were only normal questions for a young boy (well, maybe, except for the last one) but they still scared the girl. Mainly because she'd been shadowed from frightening things like death and pain and blood before.

"I - w-well, I don't know, Toby. Please calm down. You know where we're going?" Anthony noticed the look on Johanna's face and tried to keep Toby occupied with non-terrifying matters.

"Where?"

"America." Life in America in 1846 was a bustling, thriving romance with culinary affairs, fashion, and poetry. It was a bustling discovery and a spot of tea on the front porch.

And this excited Toby.

"Really?!" this only succeeded in making him bounce around again and hit his head on the ceiling of the coach. He sat down in Johanna's lap and rubbed his head. "You're taking me? Ohthankyouthankyouthankyou Mister!" Toby hugged Anthony around the waist, tight and caring, just like the little kid he was, and Anthony's eyes sparkled.

"You could be my son. Or, act as one to me." He saw the look of confusion and subconscious pain in Toby's eyes. "If you want." he added quickly. A sharp whine emitted from Toby's mouth, long and hard.

"I never had a real family. And Mrs. Lovett, oh, Mrs. Lovett! Why did she have to be evil?"

Johanna, who had carefully been observing the scene laid out before her, wrapped one arm around Toby, and squeezed Anthony's hand lightly. He ruffled the young lad's hair and sat looking lost and mortified - he really didn't know what to do in this situation.

But Johanna did.

Johanna pulled Toby around to face her and kissed his grimy forehead. "Now, now, darling. I'm sure this lady wasn't all evil. She may have done some very mean things, but that doesn't mean she was cruel to everyone. She fell into a trap, I guess. Anthony told me about this Mrs. Lovett, and I imagine she fell in love and was desperate. Now, if you loved her, and she loved you back, she sure didn't mean you any harm. She did love you. Now, wipe those tears away, dear." Johanna pulled a handkerchief from her purse and dotted around his sooty eyes and lashes. Toby was smiling now.

"So, she didn't just think of me as a helping-boy?"

It was Anthony's turn to speak now. "No, Toby. Don't ever think that. She went on and on about you all the time, like you were her own." Toby was opening his little mouth in a bigger grin. He leaned back against the window of the coach and sighed.

A few moments later:

"You never answered my question, you know."

"What question?"

"About the strawberry sauce."


	3. Author's Note

This is a small update to everyone who reads my stories.

I have not been able to update due to a surgery, but:

**NOT WHILE I'M AROUND**

The third chapter will be up by next weekend.

**RES. EVIL: TST**

The fifth chapter will be out by next weekend.

:)


End file.
